1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of lithium ion batteries, and more particularly, to formation processes and operation patterns which increase the cycling lifetime of fast-charging lithium ion batteries.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Lithium ion batteries are typically used as energy storage devices for supplying power for various devices and appliances, and operate by lithiation of lithium ions from the electrolyte into the anode material (intercalation in case of graphite anodes), wherein in initial charging and discharging cycles, a SEI (solid-electrolyte interphase) layer is formed by interaction between electrolyte components and Li ions on the anode surface, and supports proper later operation of the cells in terms of cell capacity, cycle life and degradation mechanism.